Kenneth Baari
Kenneth Baari (ケネス・バアリ Kenesu baari) also widely known as One Whom Shapes Flames, is a Villain whom is also part of the Avalon Auxiliary. His quirk is known as Crimson Construct, the reason for his widely known alias. When people think of the leader of the Avalon Auxiliary, Kenneth's alias comes to mind, although he is in no way the leader of the organization. Kenneth is also known as the Prince of Avalon due to being one of the top ranking members of the group, with the leader being known as the King of Avalon. This generally puts Kenneth at the second in command position of the group, although he has never assumed such a role outside of the usual squads he leads. Surprisingly, despite being considered one of the most dangerous members of the Avalon Auxiliary, he has cost less fatality than most of the other members of the group. It is unknown exactly what Kenneth's purpose for joining the group is, but it's highly evident that it's not for bloodshed. Appearance Kenneth sticks out from most people due to his red hair, fitting in with only a small percent of the population with red hair. His red hair sticking out more than most others due to it's really bright complexion. He also possesses eyes with a similar tone to his hair, having a deep and rich red hue. Those whom first gaze upon Kenneth say he has an intimidating appearance, generally believing his eyes carry a silent anger. However this is just natural, even Kenneth saying his parents believed he'd always had some unquenchable anger due to his eyes. Kenneth outfit consist of a red and black shirt depicting a heart in the center. The right side being red with black streaks while the left is black with red streaks. The shoulder area being a grey color in comparison to the rest of the attire. His pants are black and baggy, growing thick around his thighs while shrinking back to the original size as it approaches the knee. Kenneth wears long knee high socks with red & black stripes, some remarking it gives him a strange jester like aesthetic. His choice of shoes also contributing to said feel. Kenneth's outfit consist of numerous straps. Most notably the ones at the bottom of his pants. He also has a large usage of chains in his outfit. Notably the dog collar-esque object around his neck with a chain flowing from it, circling his arms all the way down to the bracelet on his left wrist. Kenneth also has an odd tattoo on his right arm. No one knows exactly what it represents and Kenneth has never spoke about it, granted no one has ever asked him about it before. Personality Kenneth is a man whom prefers to get directly to the point. When he's given a task, or has a goal he wishes to accomplish, he does just that. Kenneth cuts out the middle man and goes directly for the route and main objective. Anything that doesn't deal with the main objective of Kenneth's goal, he doesn't even bother to give a second thought. Kenneth's straightforward mindset makes him efficient in combat and with completing task in general. He doesn't sweat the small stuff and easily brushes off anything that could discourage the average person. Kenneth's straightforward and direct approach also leads to complication in his social life. Since he generally sees no reason or anything he could accomplish from talking to anyone, he never makes the first move to engage in a conversation unless it's dire to his mission or goal. This doesn't mean Kenneth won't respond to someone if they ask him any questions. If he feels that it's something he can disclose, he won't hesitate to respond. However, if it's something that he can't talk about, he pretends not to hear the question. Kenneth is also a quick and tactical thinker. He's aware that even with his approach to things, failure is always a possibility. Kenneth takes failure as a learning ability, as he will pursue the goal again and will use what he knows from the previous experience to devise a plan that may succeed on a later date. Kenneth also prefers to take notes and observations during events. This is most notable in combat when he'll stay a distance and observe while using his most basic attack, simply to try to figure out what would be most efficient at handling the task at hand. He also does this in social situation, observing an individuals body language to detect hostility, personality traits and possibly other details about them. Overall, Kenneth can be summed up as a calculated man. History Kenneth was born as a result of a Quirk Marriage, although his parents did truly love one another. Kenneth's quirk wasn't exactly what his parent's were looking for, but it was an amazing quirk nevertheless. Kenneth's quirk manifested when he was nothing more than 3 months. Although he was cared for and prized for his quirk, he grew emotionally and socially distant from his parents and the world as a whole. He saw no use in small talk and general conversation, wanting to skip to the importance as quick as possible so he could go on with his day. He wanted to get back to his schemes as quick as possible, a massive plan for the future. Kenneth watched how the world morphed and adapted and revolved around the phenomenal abilities known as quirks. Seemingly, social status began to revolve around someone's quirk as well. Kenneth generally didn't care much, but his scheme would say otherwise. Kenneth wanted to see how quick the world would change their views on a Villain turned Hero based upon their quirk. He went through the remainder of his life as a normal person. This all changed upon his high school graduation. After graduating from Shiketsu High School, Kenneth decided to join the Avalon Auxiliary, already catching the groups attention due to his quirk and performance. Over the years, he's grown to become an iconic and efficient member of the group. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Crimson Construct: Crimson Construct is an Emitter-Quirk which allows Kenneth to shape objects from his Crimson Colored flames. Kenneth first has to imagine the object, and once it's basic mold is generated, he can further enhance it. Kenneth can modify the objects density, volume and size to fit his needs. This allowing him a well rounded arsenal of items at his disposal. Kenneth is generally capable of creating any object known to man, and even a few he imagines, as long as it's easy for his mind to replicate into an actual object. Kenneth can not only create objects, but he can forge fiery replicas of himself and other individuals. However, they generally can only serve for aesthetic or shields. Like any Quirk, Crimson Construct has it's fair share of weaknesses. Due to Kenneth usually needing to have a definite idea for the object's density, volume and mass before he can conjure the item to reality, he can only create solid objects. This is due to the fact gases and liquids don't usually possess definite traits, and for this reason, it's hard for his mind imagine and conjure a liquid or gas. Further more, Kenneth can only have a total of 2 Crimson Constructs active at once. And Kenneth's Quirk passively prevents him from exceeding the amount by causing the oldest construct to dissolve instantly once he attempts to create a third construct. Also, due to the nature of his constructs having to possess a definite shape and structure, it's impossible for his quirk to spread flames and set things ablaze. Super Moves *'Crimson Spear:' Kenneth constructs a Crimson Spear built for Mid-Range combat. Constructed with a sleek and aerodynamic design to allow it to soar throw the air for range as well as possessing a sharp edge made specifically to pierce things. This is Kenneth's most basic construct due to the simplicity behind it, as well as being his most used construct. Other Abilities Amazing Intellect: Due to Kenneth's tendency to observe and learn from success and failure alike, he is noted to be rather intellectual when it comes to both combat and general knowledge. As well as his knowledge of people, making Kenneth notably aware and knowledged. Amazing Throwing Arms: Kenneth strangely possesses amazing strength in both his arms, possibly a side-effect from him preferring Mid-Range combat and throwing spears from a distance for years. Kenneth is capable of launching one of his Crimson Spears with almost perfect accuracy from over 73 meters. Trivia *The meaning of the name Kenneth is fire-born, while Baari means Originator or Creator. Therefor, Kenneth name can mean either Fire-Born Originator or Fire-Born Creator. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Males Category:Avalon Auxiliary